According to a development of a portable device, transmission/reception of broadcasting in a mobile device becomes available. Hence, a broadcasting signal transmission system suitable for a mobile broadcasting environment is being constructed. Moreover, an artificial or natural disaster is globally taking place. Regarding the disaster, it is necessary to promptly provide the corresponding disaster information. In case of a mobile broadcasting, since a location of which a user receives the broadcasting may vary and a disaster highly correlates with the location, it is effective to provide the information on the disaster via the mobile broadcasting. Yet, a technology for providing information on the disaster is not developed yet in a current mobile broadcasting system.